Chibi meets Trunks
by Cesia
Summary: Serena and Rini land on a strange planet where Rini meets a strange boy with a tail. what will become of this friendship? This is my first fic please R
1. Default Chapter

Chibi Meets Trunks  
A crossover between Sailor Moon and DBZ  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Sailor Moon, Nako Takeuchi does. Dbz is not owned by me either Akira Toriama owns it. However, I do own some of the random characters. Aradia is owned by my fellow evil Authoress Neko (pmeginnes@aol.com) :)   
  
  
Chapter 1:  
I heard a scream coming from Gotsu St. and quickly ran over to see Serena being pulled into an inter-dimensional warp. I ran over to pull her out but instead I was pulled in with her.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
We landed on some planet that I could not even stand upright on. I crawled over to see if Rini was all right. She looked fine until I noticed that she was crying. "Why the tears?"  
I asked thoughtfully.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
'Why the tears?' I thought to myself in a sarcastic voice and then replied "Because the warp sealed up and we'll never see our home, our family, or the scouts again! And don't even try to give me that 'at least we have each other' because it won't work."  
  
"Fine you little spoiled rotten princess have it your way, in fact, I think I'll leave you here all alone."   
  
" Good, ba bye I won't care if you never come back."   
I changed my mind when she escaped my view. 'What am I doing' I wondered to myself. " Great stuck alone on a desert island that has a gravity 10 times earth's it can't be in our solar system because I've been to every planet in it. Suddenly, I got the feeling someone was watching me. I turned around and saw a tall male figure actually walking on this planet he looked exactly like a human till he came out of the shadows. Then I noticed it 'This guy has a Tail.'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When I entered the area, I saw a beautiful figure. She had pink hair that was up in what looked like two spilt strawberry ice-cream cones. I approached her slowly then it hit me 'Where's her tail? Oh, she must be hiding it in her outfit somewhere' I walked up at a faster pace. "Hi, my name is Trunks" I said kindly offering her a hand.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
I chuckled at the tailed boy then let the words " That's a funny name," slip out. I quickly apologized, " I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that."   
  
Astonishingly he said, "Now that I actually think about it, it is a pretty funny name."   
  
  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review. A new chapter will be coming out soon, Ja.  
Hikari  



	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

Chibi Meets Trunks  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
By: Hikari  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or SM Naoko Takeouchi and Akira Toriyama do. If I did I would not be writing fan fictions, I would be writing graphic novels.  
  
We chuckled. "You do have a point- uhh, wait, what's your name?" "Oh, right sorry, I should've introduced myself, my name is Chibi Usagi." I grinned. "Right, oh can I just call you Chibi? It takes a whole sentence to say that last part, I didn't even understand it." We laughed again at this and spent until it got dark getting to know each other.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I hate you Chibi Usagi!" I screamed, 'feh, like she can hear' I thought to myself, and then I saw some one. He wasn't very tall and had awkward clothing on. "Shut your blasted mouth woman you're rather irritating and I don't like it." He sounded exhausted and very cocky. I shrugged it and his height and clothing off and decided to get to know the people who live here. Someone appeared behind him. "Hey Vegeta, who's this?" his voice was just as exhausted but much more friendly than the other's. "How the hell should I know Kakkarrot. Looks like she's from Earth. What do you think?" "Definitely," he looked over at me "Hey where are you from?" "Tokyo, Japan, why?" I responded "Not many earthlings can stand the heat here, I'm wondering why your not dead yet." The other one's remarks were cocky and prideful. "Well if you must know," I retorted, "I am no ordinary earthling, I you want me to show you why not then I want names." My words were intentionally hard and dry. "My name's Vegeta, Prince of the Saiya-Jins." The cocky one replied. "And I am Kakkarrot but that's a mouthful to say so my friends call me Goku." The kinder one answered. "Alright then, my name is Bunny or Usagi to some but to most of Japan I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice!" blank looks followed my introduction. "Here, just, let me show you. Moon Crystal Power Make-Up! (Author's Note: I am not sure if this is the final transformation, if not put the quote in your review)" I disappeared in the swirl of light temporarily and when it all faded I was Eternal Sailor Moon. "See, this is what I meant." "Oh, my, my, my." Was Vegeta's response. "I saw flashing light and then all of a sudden you're in a different outfit that shows a few more curves." I turned red and yelled "That is not all! Now I can do special attacks! I can kill people now!" "Really?" he questioned a little too anticipating. "Yeah, why?" I wondered as I said.  
  
* * * * * I walked with him until we reached a large palace. I gawped. Trunks looked at me. "Haven't you ever seen the palace before Chibi?" he asked. "Umm, no I haven't. But I need to tell you something Trunks." "Yeah?" "You do realize that I am not from this planet right?" Now he gawped at me. "No, I didn't know that Chibi. I thought you just kept your tail hidden, like Kakkarrot. I never thought that you were from- uhh, where are you from exactly?" "Earth." Was my seldom response. "Oh, I've been there. Never saw you though and I don't think I could miss your hair." "Nor could I miss your tail." "So why didn't we see each other?" " Because there are different regions of Earth called continents and countries. We must've been in different countries or on different continents. I am from Tokyo, Japan" "Ohhh, now I see. Well then, where will you be staying? It isn't like you have our currency of money. You cannot buy a hotel room." "I didn't think of that. Oh gosh, I dunno." "Well, since you have nowhere to stay you can stay in the palace with me." "Oh m'gosh! You're the prince aren't you! And all this time I never noticed and all. Oh, I'm so sorry!" "It's alright, really. I don't like to be treated like royalty, technically I am not because I am the prince's son so, I can't be called a prince." He was shaking his head the entire time. "Oh, thank you Trunks that is very nice of you to offer. But I can't pay you back in any way!" "That's truly alright. Having company like you is payment enough." At this I blushed and shook my head at this. "Really, Trunks you shouldn't say that. Ask my moth-err- sister, I am a real pain to have around." We chuckled at this. "And I bet right now she yelling that she hates me."  
  
Questions? Comments? Flames? E-mail me at Chibiusa808@aol.com 


	3. The Palace

Chibi Meets Trunks  
  
By: Sango  
  
Chapter 3: The Palace  
  
Disclaimer: I own not Dragonballz, Akiri Toriyama does. Nor do I own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeouchi does. Don't sue me or I'll sue you right back. Lol j\k j/k! Anyway this as you should know is Chappy three. I'm so proud::: wipes a tear from her cheek::: Any who on with the story.  
  
***P.O.V.: Chibi Usagi***  
  
I stepped into my room. Okay, Trunks had been telling the truth, it was a wing, not a room. It was huge. Not skyscraper huge, Tokyo tower huge. You could fit the statue of liberty and the titanic in this room alone. "Oh, my gosh. So, Trunks I have a question. How do I find you if I want to talk to you. I mean, you don't expect me to have learn my way around by that tour do you?"  
  
"Just phone me. Oh, by the way the phone is over there and your room has it's own phone at the bedside." He chuckled. "Anything else?'" "Yeah, one more thing. Where is my room?" This got Trunks to the floor in laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked quietly.  
  
"The room is upstairs, down the hall. Third door to the left. Everyone else kind of just guesses and eventually finds it"  
  
"Oh and what's your number?"  
  
"731-9250" his voice sounded odd to me. He started to leave.  
  
"Alright! See you later! Bye Trunks!" I shouted after him  
  
"Yeah, see you Chibi!"  
  
*** P.O.V.: Trunks***  
  
'I wonder what father will say when I tell him about having Chibi in the guest wing. Probably a lot of yelling followed by telling mom. Oh, well. She does need a place to stay.' I walked into the throne room. My dad wasn't there. A stroke of luck on my part. But it stirred me at who was there. Raditzu. I flew gracefully as I could up to him. "Raditzu-kun. Whatever are you doing on my father's throne?" He glanced at me a jumped off it in surprise. "Did you simply dose off and saw it as a comfortable Lazy-Boy recliner? Get the simple urge to see how the throne felt so you remembered why you plotted to kill all possible heirs to the throne? Did I miss any excuses?"  
  
"No you did not, but you were correct in saying I will kill all possible heirs. Since you've simply wandered like a rodent into my future domain I will start with you, right here and right now." His eyes suddenly turned red and flame like and I jumped back in shock (A/N: If I use this expression a bit too often please do tell me) and realized something was wrong with my uncle. (A/N: in this fic for evil plot purposes I need Kakkarrot and Vegeta to be brothers. So bear with me) Suddenly Chibi burst thru the doors. I sighed, she had found her way to a landmark, one of the ways visitors and some residents get around the palace.  
  
"Chibi Usagi remove yourself from here immediately or your life will be in danger. (A/N: thank you Miroku for that line unpluralaffied.)" I shouted over the commotion.  
  
"No way, that guy is so totally trying to kill you. I am not about to let my only friend on this planet get killed by his own uncle. Not today at least!" She yelled towards me. "Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" (A/N: somebody please review and tell me the final transformation. I must know!) I wondered why. She said that at first but then a glittering light surrounded her for a minute and when it was gone, so was Chibi Usagi. In her place stood a girl with the same hair and height but in a sailor fuku. She looked stunning. Raditzu gawked and I started beating the shit out of him. She shouted something else now.  
  
"Pegasus protect, err, uhh, Trunks! *Crystal Twinkle Bell! *" A rod appeared in her hand. It looked like a candlestick but I doubted she could ring a bell and have a Pegasus bring her a candlestick. It probably held a ki blast of some kind. She shouted again, "*Moon Gorgeous Meditation*" Many colors rang in my vision, and then Raditzu became normal again as his previous form cracked away. A very colorful, girlish ki blast. I wondered if what had just happened had been a dream. 


End file.
